Copo de Nieve
by Sonohrina
Summary: <html><head></head>Soy Hinata y solo puedo contarles como cambio mi vida y como un rubio tuvo que ver en ello</html>


**Hola Hola… aquí traigo una nueva historia y debo recalcar es mi primer NaruHina y pues quería ver cómo me salía ya que esta idea revoloteaba por mi mente y pues debía plasmarla a ver cómo me va….**

**En fin las dejo y espero les agrade**

**PD: naruto no me pertenece **

Hola! soy hinata. solo eso no tengo apellido y supongo que se preguntaran ¿porque? simple soy huerfana y no tengo hogar, tengo cabello largo negro azulado, mi piel es blanca aunque no se note ya que no tengo como ducharme al menos que llueva o valla al lago, mis ojos son color perla y soy de estatura normal o eso creo... la verdad no recuerdo de donde soy o si tengo familia... imagínense que ni siquiera se mi fecha de nacimiento, no sé qué edad tengo y tampoco se leer o escribir, vivo en konoha, conocí a la señora Kushina Namizake por casualidad, es una mujer realmente linda y bondadosa, bueno no sabría que más decirles, asi que solo me queda invitarlos a conocer mi historia

**KYUBY'S RESTAURANT**

Estaba caminando por la ciudad como todos los días muy temprano en la mañana, pero no me sentía muy bien por culpa del invierno, ya que por ello los árboles del parque donde duermo no tienen frutas, además de que no tengo un abrigo para aguantar el frio y de verdad me estaba afectando el hambre y el frio.

No me percate por donde iba y choque con una señora elegante de cabello largo y rojo, de inmediato le ofrecí mis disculpas y mi ayuda.

**Se... ño.. señora se encuentra bien, discúlpeme, no preste atención** - dije ofreciendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse

**No te preocupes cariño también iba distraída, gracias** - dijo tomando mi mano y dándome una sonrisa - **tus manos están heladas** - me miro preocupada

**Ohh... n... no yo estoy bien** - le dijo ocultando mis manos

**Además estas pálida, has comido bien** - me pregunto y yo asentí - **uhmm no te creo, ven conmigo así podrás calentarte y comer un poco** - dijo tomando mi mano - **y no aceptare objeción alguna** - dijo casi amenazadoramente

**Es... esta bi... bien** - fue lo único que pude decir del nerviosismo. Caminamos unas dos cuadras hasta que ella se detuvo en un local muy lindo, saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña de que podía entrar, así que lo hice note como ella también ingreso al lugar, no podía ver nada ya que la luz estaba apagada y las ventanas con sus cortinas cerradas. Note que la luz se encendía y el lugar se ilumino mostrando un hermoso restaurant, los pisos hermosos, el color de las paredes y los cuadros, las mesas y sillas se veían caros al igual que todo en ese lugar.

**Te gusta, es muy lindo verdad** - yo asentí mirándola - **este es el negocio familiar, hemos luchado por tenerlo y mantenerlo** - la mire interesada con lo que me contaba - **me llamo Kushina Namizake y tu** - me pregunto

**Yo soy hinata señora** - dije con vergüenza

**Y tú apellido hinata** - me pregunto

**Oh yo no tengo apellido señora** - dije apenada uniendo mis dos dedos índices

**Hinata me acompañas a desayunar y seguimos hablando** - me dijo con una sonrisa

**No yo no puedo señora** - ella me miro sorprendida - **es que no tengo dinero para pagar el desayuno** - ella sonrió

**Nunca dije que debías pagarlo, así que ven y hazme compañía** - dijo muy tranquila - **y no aceptare un no** - dijo tomando mi mano y me llevo hasta la cocina que era igual de linda que el salón anterior- **hinata** - dijo haciendo que la mirara

**Si** - dije

**Qué edad tienes** - me pregunto entregándome un abrigo morado

**La verdad no lo sé** - respondí como si nada recibiendo el abrigo

**Como que no lo sabes** - pregunto sorprendida

**No sé qué día nací, así que no sé qué edad tengo** - dije mirando el abrigo

**Bueno te vez de 15 años** - dijo mirándome

**No lo sé, señora disculpe no puedo ponerme esto se lo ensuciaría** - dije entregándole el abrigo pero ella lo rechazo

**No te preocupes por eso, póntelo, además desde hoy es tuyo** - dijo buscando algo en un gabinete

**Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo **- se volteo y me miro

**Acéptalo no te la cobrare es un regalo de mi parte** - dijo casi rogándome

**Está bien gracias** - dije resignada

**Excelente, ahora vamos a comer, ve a lavarte las manos en el lavaplatos** - dijo señalando al lugar, camine hacia allí lave mis manos, las seque con un pañuelo que esteba sobre la mesa donde comeríamos

**Espero te gusten los waffles** - dijo sonriendo y sirviéndome lo que supongo que dos de lo que llamo waffles

Luego de desayunar la señora kushina me pregunto que si quería ropa limpia y ducharme, al principio me negué pero insistió e insistió hasta que no pude negarme y acepte, entre a la ducha con la ropa que me ofreció y al ver la ducha note que a pesar de ser pequeña era muy linda, deje en el tope del lava manos la ropa limpia, me cerciore de cerrar la puerta y empecé a desvestirme, me metí en la ducha, abrí el grifo del agua y sentir como recorría mi cuerpo me relajaba, se sentía muy bien, lave mi cabello, salí de la ducha me vestí y salí en busca de la señora kushina, la encontré hablando con un hombre alto y rubio.

**Señora Kushina**- dije para llamar su atención.

**Ya estas lista, ven un momento quiero presentarte a alguien** -dijo emocionada y caminando a mi tomándome por el brazo emocionada- **Minato ella es Hinata y Hinata él es mi esposo** - dijo alegre

**Un placer muñeca** -dijo sonriente extendiendo su mano hacia a mi

**i...igual se...señor** -dije llevando mis manos al pecho por miedo

**hinata él no te hara nada, no temas** -dijo kushina muy sonriente- **solo esta saludándote** -dijo sonriendo

**Está bien, lo siento señor pero no suelen saludarme así** - dije avergonzada

**Donde vives hinata** - me pregunto el muy amistosamente

**Bueno en el parque Icha Icha señor** -dije mirando y jugando con mis dedos

**En el parque** -dijo sorprendido- **y tus padres** - me pregunto

**No tengo padres señor** - respondí aún más avergonzada

**hinata cariño estas sola, nadie cuida de ti** - me pregunto kushina

**Qué edad tienes hinata** - me pregunto minato con expresión seria

**No lo se **-dije dudosa porque en realidad no lo sabía, siempre he estado sola o eso recuerdo - **y pues yo no conozco a nadie, solo soy yo** - dije con sinceridad y note que ellos se miraron entre si

**Hinata espéranos aquí, enseguida venimos** - dijo kushina invitándome a sentarme en el lugar donde habíamos desayunado antes, solo asentí y me sonrieron y salieron de la cocina, mire a mi alrededor y ya sabía lo que venía, ya me habían brindado comida, una ducha y ropa limpia, sonreí ante su gesto pero era hora de marcharme, esperaría a que ellos vinieran para agradecerles.

...

**Narra Kushina**

Salí de la cocina seguida por minato, yo necesitaba decirle lo que mi corazón me decía, debíamos ayudar a esa niña. Me detuve y lo mire al mirarlo entendí que él pensaba y sentía lo mismo, sonreímos a la par.

**Estás de acuerdo en ayudar a hinata** - me dijo tomándome de las manos y mirándome con cariño.

**Sabes que si** - respondí - **no puedo dejarla ir a ese horrible lugar minato, pueden hacerle un daño es una niña, recuerda que**- no termine porque él me interrumpió

**No pienses en lo malo** - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - **porque no mejor vamos a decirle que se quede con nosotros** - dijo en tono cariñoso tomando de nuevo mi mano y guiándome a la cocina.

**Narra Minato**

Al entrar hinata estaba sentada en el mismo lugar con sus manos juntas apoyadas en sus piernas, su espalda recta y su piel y cabello parecían de chica rica que solo vive metida en un spa.

**hinata querida** - la llamo kushina y ella nos miro

...

**HASTA AQUÍ MI CAPITULITO,,,, AL PARECER SOY AUTORA DE CAPITULOS CORTOS PERO ALLI ESTA… SE QUE UNAS ME VAN MATAR PORQUE NO TERMINO MIS OTROS FICS….. PERO LES PROMETO QUE NO LOS ABANDONARE….**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS O LEEMOS LUEGO…**


End file.
